


Mr Weasley-Wood

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Just Married, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: While Oliver's sitting at home looking at a wedding photo he get's a phone call from his husband asking is he could bring him some files
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Mr Weasley-Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff about our boys. Also they probs like living in a society where the wizarding community use a lot more muggle technology

Oliver sat on the comfy couch of his new house, a Quidditch match was playing on the TV but he had completely blocked it out, instead, his eyes were on a photograph of him and Percy on their wedding day. They were both in well-tailored suits, Oliver was grinning like an idiot with his arm around Percy’s waist while Percy (who looked so beautiful with the sunlight reflecting off his hair turning his curls into actual flames and his freckles turning his face into a night sky of constellations, with eyes of such a deep sky blue Oliver felt like he was flying just by looking in to them and his tailored suit framing his confident tall lean body staggeringly) was clinging on to Oliver one of the most care free smiles on his face. Oliver couldn't stop the goofy grin that overtook his features, he was still completely amazed at the fact that he was married to the love of his life.

The moment was short lived however as the telephone in the hallway started ringing. Sighing, Oliver stood up and walked towards it steadily, he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he picked up the phone and said:

"Weasley-Wood household, how can I help you?"

A few moments of silence passed, then came a helpless sigh followed by a: "Seriously Oliver, are you going to answer the phone like that every time?" Percy's voice sounded out, he was aiming to sound exasperated, but Oliver could practically hear the blinding smile that was on the redhead's face. He couldn't help a smile of his own, "Oh Percy I thought you'd love it, it sounds very professional!" Oliver retorted playfully, "But my dear husband what do I owe this lovely phone call?" he asked knowing Percy was still at work and even though they had just gotten married Percy wasn’t going to start calling home for no reason. "Well Mr Weasley-Wood, I'm looking for a document on the increasing price rate of magic carpet travel, I fear I may have left it on our kitchen table this morning. Can you please check if it's there?" Oliver chuckled at the fact that Percy had decided to humour him, “Why of course my Mr Weasley-Wood!” Oliver stated as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Surely enough, there on the table was an immaculately neat stack of paperwork that only his immaculately neat husband could have left behind. “Yes, mo chridhe, they’re here.” Oliver said as he checked the title on the first page, “Want me to bring them to you?” 

“If you’re not too busy, it would be a big help.” Percy said from the other end of the line, “I’m never too busy for you!” Oliver exclaimed smiling, “Besides, I still wanted to come and flash my wedding ring at that guy from the Apparition Test Centre who was eyeing you up at the last Christmas get together for your department.” His tone was playful but there was more than hit of truth to it which made Percy sigh again. “I’ll see you soon then Ollie, I simply must get back to finishing this report.” Oliver felt happy that he would be able to see his husband a few hours earlier than he would’ve if had been waiting for him to come home. “Yep, I’ll see ya soon Perce!”


End file.
